The Deadlock
by nohbudy
Summary: Deadlock Fan Fic. Based on A Maug who takes over his Dictatorship, and replaces it with a communist-socalist state. Strong profanity at times, Mild violence.
1. Ein

Deadlock is the greatest game that i hve played yet.  
  
but  
  
They don't sell it anymore! wahhhhhh!  
  
so here is my tribute to Deadlock  
  
This is a story baised on a Maug iron miner.  
  
I don't think many people have strat game Fan Fics (maybe Starcraft and Warcraft) so i  
don't think this will be accepted into the FanFic world.  
  
the orignal planets names and govenrment styles are changed for the purpose of the story.  
I hope someone enjoys it.  
  
Chapter Ein.  
  
character POV  
  
This is not the best of days today, the commander just cut back again on our rations and  
everyone is now having mass disposisions. I am not a very exciting person either, i work  
in a Maug iron mine. I dig, that is all just dig. I would like to be drafted into the military  
but this is what was chosen of me, and i cannot change society.  
  
"Heay! Albert, what are you doing?" asked my manager.  
"Just my job sir." I replyed  
  
"Do you want to win the war, or shall i report you?" he asked  
  
"Yes, i mean Yes i do want to win the war."  
  
"Good, so stop screwing around and get back to work!"  
  
John my manager, he is a asshole. He just bitches at everyone.  
  
"Attention all workers in this factory. I have raised taxes to 95% from 82% and replaced  
your housing with a high capisity apartment. Thank you for your coroperation and have a  
nice day." blared the Loudspeaker  
  
Everyone moans  
  
Every time i hear the distinctive digital buzz from that device I get shivers down my  
spine, nothing good has ever come from there.  
  
some people tell me that they have heard of a vast world out there, i have only been in the  
Iron caves digging. I was built to mine i will fall mining. it is all i know. 


	2. Zwei

Chapter Zwei  
  
Character POV  
  
Albert went home a few hours later. On the way home he looked up towards the city center. It passed through his mind that he has a further purpose than a miner.  
  
At home Albert pondred about the city center. 'What if it was diffrent? What if the other miners go to the city center with there tools and take it down? Can we the Proletarians rise and rule or are we forever condemmed to serve the Bourgeois?'  
  
About that time his Wall screen said "Albert, go to the Centeral Kiosk."  
  
"ok" said Albert knowing well enuf that it cannot hear him back.  
  
"Albert" the Controal Chief was waiting for him. "Can you explain this?"  
  
He points to His handscreen as he tilts it my way.  
  
On the screen was a video of my thoughts while I was in my room.  
  
"Do you need a blocker? Or do we need to rid be of you?"  
  
I started to think about having the noisy random tone go off into my ear every 1-26 seconds. But I had no other choice than death. Just to my luck I started think "what if i just ran?"  
  
"I guess that means were going to have to get rid of you." The Chief said. "Come with me."  
  
I subservantly followed. Not because I had to, but I was forced. Something I have never felt before was pushing me.  
  
We walked to the rear of the city center where there was a knobless door. As we walked up it swung open. we entered. My captor was silent, the hall was bare. The walls glowed, but without the hardness of artifical light. I continued to feel this strange force, it was like it was always there but I just noticed it.  
  
At the end of the hall there was a lone door, this door swung open as we approched. this new room was black. the door behind closed, Albert had left.The room was lit, but i saw nothing but myself.  
  
The strange force passed my mind again, then it left. I fell, there was no more streingth left. I got up feeling weak. I started to walk. I felt alone, a strange alone. My mind was blank, there was no noise just my own thoughts. I turned towards where I rember the door was. I walked, but it was not there. There was no walls. There also was no floor nor celing. It was hopeless. I met my demise.  
  
------------------------  
  
I heard a noise,   
  
"Get up fucker!"  
  
My eyes opened, It was a dream. I saw the Cheif kicking me.  
  
"Get off your ass and follow me dirtbag." The Cheif grabbed my arm and threw me into the hall within the rear of the city center.  
  
I got up and followed, but this time under my own will the force was gone.  
  
"In here shitbag."   
  
I went into the room he pointed to.  
  
There was a man at the table.  
  
"Sir, i understand that you were conspiring aginst our nation." the man said.  
  
I had no idea what to do so i stood there silent.  
  
"We don't tolerate traitors, we kill them."  
  
I was still silent  
  
He stood up and walked to me.  
  
"Why should you be any diffrent."  
  
I rember the announcement in the mine earlyer today, and the moan of all the workers.  
  
I thought ' what if i was to be that Proletarian, now is my chance'  
  
He looks at his Handscreen  
  
"Oh that is smart of you, not thinking eh. you are still dead."  
  
My thoughts cannot be read. I had my own free will.  
  
"Piss off." I said in a low tone.  
  
He had a look of disbeleif. It quickly turned to anger.  
  
"You are dead" he replied.  
  
I punched him in the head. His left horn broke off as he colapsed to the floor.  
  
As I walked out I noticed there were no doors. At the end of the hall there was a large round room with a large round screen all around. At the center there was a platform. I walked the cat walk to the platform. Where I no less felt it than I saw it. Everything, all that was seen, said, thought, heard, spoken, been, to be passed through me. I jumped in suprise when I landed I lost my balence, and fell off the platform. I hurled through the screen and landed in a basement storge area. everything was dark and wet. I wandered to the strangely wood door where I entered a cavern that rose up in a slant. 


	3. Drei

I got writers block, so I made a new chapter. I played deadlock last night, got my A handed to me. I haven't played in a long time. If you never played deadlock, the guy knocking off the horn by a single punch sounds weird and impossible. But in fact Maugs only have the horns as for looks. they have no use, there too weak.  
  
Chapter Drei  
  
I started to head up this ramp, it continued onward towards another wooden door. I enter the door, Inside it was a stone room with loud machines. These machines filled the room in rows, there were wires strung all across them. I wove myself through the entanglement of wires. My foot got caught on one. I tripped and as I fell I saw that this particular wire was purple. The rest of the wires in the room were red, and just then it went silent.  
  
I heard footsteps.  
  
I was on the ground.  
  
I looked up.  
  
I can see someone in the new darkness.  
  
"Oh shit, intruder. and the power is out!" he said under his breath. "Don't come near me! I got a gun! all I am is just a simple janitor, it is not worth killing me!" he said with fear.  
  
"I am not here to hurt you, I am on the run for illegal thoughts." I replied.  
  
there was a sigh  
  
"You just shutdown their network, you are safe now. We all are safe now. In our head at least." he said  
  
"Really? is that what all this is for?"  
  
"Yes, I am In charge of cleaning out the cobwebs. now you better go before they kill you and me."  
  
" you are coming, I can use your help."  
  
"I guess it can't hurt, I will die anyhow thanks to you."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
We ran out of the door behind him.  
  
"Over here!" he points to a door to the right.  
  
There was a line of 4 Gaurds with shock bats and shields who passed by the door into the room with the computer. We snuck out when they were busy in that room.  
  
We wandered the dark halls of the city center underground for a half hour before we ended up at the sewer.  
  
"Should we enter?" I asked  
  
"Do we have a choice?" he asked  
  
I went in, we wandered around for another few hours before I heard the mine.  
  
"Now what?" he asked "You ruined my life, dragged me all the way to the edge of town in the shit pipes!"  
  
"Do you want to start a revolution?" I asked  
  
"Revolution?"  
  
"Yes, 90% of the miners hate this government. if we do it as a group, it may happen."  
  
"But, I don't know anything about government."  
  
"I have been thinking about it, it shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Great, lets go and round up some followers in the mine."  
  
"You lead."  
  
We walked up to a door that I knew lead to the inside of the mine. As we entered the Oridnator was walking off. As he left the chamber I yelled to the workers. "Come on everybody, Lets revolt to this government!"  
  
they turned around to look at me.   
  
"Your an idiot." said the Janitor "Folks, we need to stand up to the Bourgeois. It starts here, lets take over!"  
  
"Come on Comrades! we can do it." I said  
  
Just then an Originator came in  
  
"What the fuck is going here?" The Orinator asked waiving around his torch light.  
  
"It is a god damn rebellion sir." a miner said.  
  
The Originator pulled out his Shocked and called on his transmitter.   
  
One miner who saw this threw his pick ax at the Oridnator, the Oridnator was knocked down.  
  
"Come on Fuckers, are you going to stand up doing this shit for an ass hole any longer or are you going to revolt with me?" Said the miner who threw his pick ax. He threw up his fist.  
  
a bunch of fellow miners cheered, and a few attacked the Oridnator as he was getting up.  
  
The Group started to walk out of the chamber into the rest of the mine, they were making alot of noise as a group will break off to get more to join in. We all were chanting "Rebel RISE!" as we were clashing the tools together. I felt great power in this group. There was a huge mass of energy. The Hate, the Anger, the Power rose as the group grew. Everything I've known was lost, all I wanted was change. I did not care for food, water, nor love.   
  
A whistle blew. it was the Command Chief of the Iron mines. "Get your Fucking lazy asses back to work, this is bull shit. there is no god damn rebellion. Your wages are all dropped, do you wan..."   
  
I cut him off with. "You crazy fool, Fuck you."   
  
The mob continued, as a Miner stuck a pick ax into his head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Vier

Remember that your population's happiness means A lot, Do as much as you can to raise the culture early in the game because you do not want to deal with riots later when the colony gets full, or low on food.  
  
Chapter Vier  
  
The mob Continued out into the Ore Refinery.   
  
One of the rioting maugs Grabbed a iron brick and threw it at a lamp. This maug was exceptionally strong for the maug race. His job in the mine was to carry large amounts of iron bricks from the refinery to the shipping area. An average maug would have trouble with one brick, He was able to lift 7-10 all at once or throw 1 brick about a hundred yards. This lamp that was hit broke free of its chain it was hanging off of. The brick did not stop there but it continued, It went through the wall and outside.  
  
As the mob continued outdoors still quickly growing in size, the noise rose, the power rose, there was no stopping us now. This riot passed through the factory and the food replication plant and onwards to the housing like this.  
  
I Passed through the crowd with the janitor to the city center. I went to the back door the Command Chief showed me to earlier. The riot expanded even up to this point. We attempt to knock down the door with a pick ax but it failed.  
  
"Where is that big guy when you need him." I ask.  
  
"You can find a big guy at both the factory and the mine." He replied  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I figured that much, Good job with the rebellion. But now what, they may go martial law soon and bring in the troops."  
  
"That's why we need to get in here. So I can get to the dictator's platform, to communicate with the riot."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Just at that time someone came up  
  
"I overheard you need a strong person to knock down this here door." he said  
  
"Yes" I said  
  
"Okay" He Kicked the door and it flew open.   
  
"Thank you" we said  
  
"No problem" He replied  
  
We went inside, we looked around for stairs ignoring the fact that the alarms were going off.  
  
After a short while we did find a stairway, I don't know if it was the right one but I went. I noticed the big guy was following us when we overheard a scream.   
  
I looked over my shoulder to see what it was and the big guy grabbed a Security guard by the neck and then threw him into the ceiling raining blood and cybernetic parts apon the fellow guards.   
  
"Fuck this!" a guard yells as he runs off.  
  
The big guy grabs another guard by the head and throws him at the last remaining guard killing them both.  
  
We continued upstairs, We went up 7 flights of the stairs until we reached a hall. On the first left was a door that the big guy kicked out for us. As we went on through this hall it led to another door. The big guy kicked that door out.  
  
Inside there was a man over the window. A human. He had dark black hair.   
  
He turned around.  
  
He was tall and skinny, His overcoat fabricated broad shoulders.  
  
His eyes were blue, and over one of them he had some strange device.  
  
He had fear running through his blood, but he was calm.  
  
"What are you doing here Albert?" he asked  
  
"How do you know my name?" I said  
  
"You are the trouble maker that did this, You distorted the Mainframe. You started the riot. Your going to kill me. You will over throw my nation. You will rebuild. A utopia. A utopia that I could not build. I worked.  
  
I labored. I planed, for months. Never, never got it right. Now when I thought I got a base for my plan finished, you come here and overthrow me."  
  
"hm"  
  
"Good job, you got this far. I once had support like this. But now they all hated me. Just don't screw it up"  
  
"I will be sure to not do that."  
  
"I'm going to fucking rip your head off and shove it up your ass shit wad!" The big guy yelled. "You ruined my life, the life that I never had! I hate you, I will make you pay for that shit!" The big guy ran towards the dictator.  
  
The dictator just stood there. he let him come. The beastly maug picked up the man, He stepped back. Pulled back his arm. Released him at the window behind the steel and wood desk.  
  
The body flew at the window like a ragdoll, As it hit the window shattered and the man screamed with pain as his ribs turned to a powder. The body continued over the balcony where we ran to see his dead corpse. As we looked where the body was the riot backed away as to let us see.   
  
I stood in front of the leaders podium.  
  
"Attention all maug. You are free!" I screamed with my fists in the air with the Victory "V" formed by my fingers  
  
"I am calling apon you for a new government, Maug shall live free. Free from slavery. No more starvation. Your mind is your mind. We shall work together as one helps, one, helps one. Taxation is a thing of the past. Money is a thing of the past. Mi casa Su casa. Comrades! There is no Classes, we are all equal. I am you, you are me! There will be elections for government officials once every other year.  
  
Tell your fellow maug, there will be a constitution convention in the front lobby tomorrow in the city center!"  
  
The sun set with a beautiful reddish and yellow hue as a few bards were invited to come up to the platform. The janitor, the big guy and I went inside and started to write up ideas on a new government.  
  
Outside with the beautiful dusk sky and music there was a calming of the riot. The people started to sing along. It was the anthem of a new generation, a generation free of poverty, bad working environments, or police states.  
  
It was a red dawn after a blackened Terrorful deadlock. 


End file.
